Just a Mission
by eLiZaBeThLUVSbTr
Summary: She fell for his games only to end up shattered in the end.-one shot...reviews welcomed good and bad
1. Chapter 1

It was just a mission, a small stupid mission. Make her fall in love with you. Get her to trust you. Then bring her to the COC. And most importantly **DON'T** fall in love with her.

I broke the biggest rule an assassin could learn.

I fell for her. I fell for her smile, her gorgeous blue eyes, her laugh, her love for her friends and family, her determination to keep everyone she loved safe. I fell for everything that made her who she was. And at the time I knew I had, but I couldn't do anything about it.

And as I watch my mother torture her for hours on end, I knew I had shattered her heart. She would never be complete, never the same again. Her heart would never fully recover. It would be scarred forever.

She never flinched or screamed. And it pissed my mom off, and Cammie knew it. But when my mom finally stopped and left the room leaving only Cammie and I, she finally showed some emotion. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. Hurt, betrayal, and anger flashed through her eyes.

"I loved you Goode." she said. I flinched because of the anger radiating in her voice. She let her head drop back to her chest. I could see the tears fall from her face and stain her shirt. I just wanted to go back to the day my mom gave me the mission and say no. But I couldn't.

"Was it all an act? Every word you said, every kiss, every hug? Every time you said 'I love you'? Did you mean anything? Because I did. Everything from our first meeting in the elevator up until you let your mom capture me. I loved you Goode." she said.

"It was just a mission." I said. I just chuckled and headed for the door.

"I hate you Goode. I hope you burn in hell!" she said. My face fell for a second before I put up my mask.

"I already am Gallagher Girl. I already am." I said as I walked out the door. The job comes first. I just walked away from the only good thing that ever happened to me.

But I'm an assassin, and assassins don't fall in love, so why should I care. Because I have shattered my heart as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning to the all familiar ache in my heart. I have heard that only time can heal a broken heart. I thought that one day I'd get up, and it'd be gone. But it's been two months since he left me to his mom's torture. The pain never got easier, but I was learning to push it to the back of my mind. I told him that I hated him, but honestly I never could. And it was then that I decided that I'd never get over him.

I waited for the usual sound of footsteps to come down the hall. They came at the same time everyday ready to torture me. It was usually different every time. Sometimes they would beat me until I passed out, and sometimes they would take knives and cut lines up and down my body. I never broke though. I'm a Gallagher girl, and we are trained to be tough and to never give in.

Today I had been awake for twenty minutes and still hadn't heard the footsteps. Where they giving me a day off from the constant torture? I could only hope. I wished they'd come and torture me, because the free time has allowed my mind to wander to thoughts better left unthought-of. Zach Goode. His betrayal killed me, but I still love him. So much that it hurt.

As my thoughts continued to be about him, I heard the footsteps. I sat up in alarm when I heard that whoever it was coming was running. It was not five seconds later when the door bust open. I was utterly confused at the person standing before me looking anxious and in a hurry.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zach? Come to rip out the remaining pieces of my heart? Or have they sent you to do the torturing, hoping that I might break to you?" I asked menacingly. His walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me up off the bed.

"I know I hurt you to the point where you might never be able to forgive me, but you've got to trust me right now." he said.

"And if I don't?" I retaliated. His face darkened.

"Then you won't make it out alive, and everything I've done will be done for nothing." he said as he pulled me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't love me." I asked.

"Could you just be quiet and follow me without reluctance? We can talk about this later." he said to me as we rounded a corner. After that I shut up, even though he had betrayed me before, he was risking his life to get us out of this hellhole. I was confused but I wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

We bounded down the hallways, around corners, and through doors. I heard Zach mutter under his breath about only having 3 minutes. Three minutes to do what I didn't know. There weren't any guards around. And I mean abso-freaking-lutely none.

"Where are the guards? It's as if this place has been deserted." I stated to Zach. He continued through the hallway.

"Everyone on the base except for me is at a mandatory meeting right now. They have one every two months. It is the only time when the base is vulnerable and the only time to get you out of here." he said hurriedly. We came up to a large door. Zach typed in a code on the keypad and the door opened with a buzz.

He took us out the door at a full on sprint. We were outside in the sunlight. I was blind for the first ten seconds or so since I haven't seen sunlight in two months. Zach led us to a ditch about 100 yards from the building. When we reached the ditch he pushed me to the ground and got on top of me. I was about to push him off me, but a large explosion caught me off guard. He pressed himself closer to me, and I buried my head in his chest. When it was all clear, Zach got off, and I sat up.

There was debris everywhere for at least a good 500 yards. We barely missed getting hit by a large piece of debris that was only sitting 5 feet away. I looked up at Zach and he was staring intently at where the building used to be before his eyes met mine. I was one of the very few people who could read Zach, but at that second I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Why?" I asked abruptly. He continued to look at me before he spoke up.

"I never once said that I didn't love you Cammie. Because believe me I have loved since I had to tail you at the museum in D.C." he said.

"Then why did you give me to your mother?" I asked.

"I've grown up believing the job came first, then maybe if you were lucky love second. I thought that if I just forgot about you my love for you would fade away. But in reality, it just got harder and harder each day with out. And finally it became too much. I had to get you out if it was the last thing I did." he told me. He looked away for a second as if he was thinking.

"I knew that I had shattered your heart that day. And I knew you probably would never forgive even if I got us out of there, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I figured it would be easier to live with myself even if I got you out and you told me you never wanted to see me again than it would be to know that I was letting you be tortured every day. You don't ever have to talk to me or look at me ever again if you don't want, but I want you to know that I have always loved you. And I won't stop." he stated.

The intensity in his eyes was so strong that I couldn't look away. I just wanted to jump up and kiss him senseless, but the ache that I had in my heart the last couple of months held me back. He finally looked away again.

"Look you don't have to make up your mind right away. I just wanted to give you options. I'll wait for you forever Cammie." he said with a pause, "I got in contact with Solomon a while back and he knows everything along with your mom and friends. There is a helicopter on the way." he finished.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence. We always had been able to no matter what the situation. He was lost in his thoughts as much as I was. He broke me into a million pieces. I thought I'd never see my family again. He had taken me away from them. I should hate him with everything I had, but I didn't. He risked his life, went against everything he had ever known, all to save me. And for that my love for him grew even more. I should tell him... My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter.

* * *

**i wasn't exactly sure where i was going with this story but i talked to a couple of my friends who have also read the books and they gave me some different ideas...so here is where it went...i hope you like it...review please**


	3. Chapter 3

We stood up as the helicopter landed. The doors opened and Mr. Solomon stepped out followed by my mother. As soon as she saw me, we both took off in a full sprint towards each other. We locked our arms around each other in a tight hug with tears streaming down our faces.

"I'm so glad you are alright. I was so worried. I've missed you Cam. I love you so much. I should be so angry at that boy for taking you away from me, but I'm not because he saved you in the end. Your friends wanted to come, but I made them stay back at the academy." my mom said.

"I love you too Mom. I thought I'd never see you again." I replied.

With that we pulled back and turned toward the helicopter. I could see Solomon and Zach talking, but as if they knew we were looking they stopped and turned towards us. We walked to the helicopter. I hugged Mr. Solomon.

"Glad to have you back Cameron." Solomon said to me. I heard my mom thanking Zach. He replied but I didn't know what he said. Then we all got on the helicopter and I passed out on one of the seats.

I was awoken when we had landed back at the academy. I scrambled out of the helicopter and on to the driveway. I saw my three best friends in the whole wide world standing on the steps. As soon as they saw me, they ran at me tackling me to the ground in hugs. We were all in tears.

"Thank god you are okay Cam. We've missed you so freaking much." Liz said.

"We were so worried that we had lost one of our sisters." Macey added.

"It just hasn't been the same. I missed my best sparring partner!" Bex exclaimed. We all hugged again.

After that we all headed to dinner. The whole school was happy to see me again. I got a lot of 'we missed you' and 'we are glad that you are safe and back.' When we sat down, I was ambushed with the one question I knew was plaguing my sisters' mind, for it was also plaguing mine.

"The whole school knows what Zach did from the capture to him saving you. Everyone was mad at first, but when we heard the last part we all forgave him, I guess you could say it like that." Bex stated.

"But how are you and Zach?" Macey said. I looked up from my spaghetti. God I had missed this food. I told them everything that was said between us.

"I love him guys. But I don't know where to go from here." I said.

"You have to talk to him. Now, Cam, as in you need to go right now." Macey said quickly.

I nodded. I finished the last bite of my dinner and put my tray up. As I was walking out my eyes caught Mr. Solomon's. He nodded at me. He knew exactly what I was doing. I nodded back at him and exited the dining hall. I went to the place where we shared our first kiss. When I rounded the corner, I saw him standing in the exact spot. I knew he knew I was there, so I didn't try to hide.

"I love you Zach. Always have, always will. You broke my heart that day, and I told you that I hated you. But I could never hate you Zach. I just love you too much. It was hard to go those two months with out Zach. I don't think I could live the rest of my life with out you. We aren't going to be able to pick off right where we left off, but I don't want to lose you either. It'll just take time before we are the same again. But I want to try Zach, because I love you unconditionally." I said pouring my heart out, every word straight from the heart.

"I know we can't pick up from the same place, because I've caused you so much pain. But I will make it up to you if it's the last thing I do, Cam. I can't live the rest of my life without you. I love you Gallagher Girl." he said.

With every word, he stepped closer to me. And with the last word there were only a few inches between us. We stared into each others eyes and I could see all the love in his eyes. We met in a kiss. It was soft and slow, but full of love and passion, everything we had in us. We didn't take it deeper because we weren't ready for that. We can't go back and start a new beginning, but we can start today and make a new ending. And that's what I planned on doing.

* * *

And this time

**And that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
